There is sufficient evidence both from both consumer and clinical testing that the use of heat styling appliances is damaging to human hair.
For consumers that heat style, their primary concern is to use a shampoo or conditioner treatment that can protect and improve the condition of their hair. Shampoos and conditioners containing silicone conditioning agents are able to deliver these benefits by 1) coating the hair with a conforming layer of silicone that smoothes the hair's imperfections such as roughness, cracks, cuticle uplift, or cuticle removal, and, 2) helping to protect the hair from extreme internal water loss with heat. As a result of coating the hair with conditioning agents, shampoo and conditioner treatments often impart increased softness, better combing characteristics, luster, and in general, improve the appearance of one's hair.
The claimed invention not only protects the hair from the damaging action of heat, but in addition, uses heat to mediate increased conditioning or softness dependent on the delivery and deposition of conditioning agent between certain known levels.